Lorithon
Lorithon 'is the name of the planet near the outer rim of Airibron that was created by Lorthien during the Divine Age after the War of Behemeron. The planet was created from the body of the envious part of Velii, or the dragon-god Yulfgorn after he swallowed the malevolent part of Velii (Behemeron). The hero and son of Lorthien, Dsmir, fought the dragon and eventually tamed Yulfgorn and rode it when the dragon ate Behemeron. Dsmir killed the dragon and its body fell where it came to rest in the center of the galaxy. Lorthein imprisoned Behemeron by turning Yulfgorn's body into the planet Lorithon with the demon trapped at the core in the six layers of Yulfgorn's fiery heart (now called the Six Planes of Hell). Lorithon was named by outside entities after the First Dweller, or god, Lorthien, of whom was the creator of the planet. Geography The people living on Lorithon are young when compared to the scheme of the rest of the universe and they haven't explored much beyond their homelands. The two main continents are Ethrand and Balladar but there are many other lands such as Orvuunheim, Joutunheim, the Smoking Lands, Gibreezii, and many others. . Take note of the strange penmanship of the early explorers.]] '''Ethrand '''is the island-like realm characterized by the legends that surrond the continent that deal with it being the place the Elves migrated to after the Hundred Winter Storm. Ethrand was colonized near the beginning of the Expansion Age when the Elf races migrated over the Winter Bridge from Throndoril. Lorithon had been designed so that the Dwarven lands were to the south (now called Ethrand) and the Elvish lands were to the north (now called Throndoril) so a certain balance was upset when the Elves came into Ethrand from the north. The Dwarves were originally uneasy with the idea of Elves living side by side with them because of the conflicts between them and the Moon Elves just a short time ago during the Divine Age and the Ascension Age, but the two races lived in peace for a long time. It is unclear how many of the other races came to live in Ethrand; the Lizardmen likely came from the southern lands or came from over the sea. The Venetari likely populated the world for almost as long as the Dwarves and the Elves did. Gnomes originated in Ethrand as a band of Dwarves driven deep underground by the War of the Mountains. Both Orcs and Goblins came from over the sea from Balladar sometime during the late years of the Expansion Age. The Men of Ethrand originate from the mixing of the Elvish-Dwarvish born men (called Faemen) and the Men that migrated to Ethrand from over the sea (called Eastmen). The Men began colonizing the southern regions of Ethrand while the north was caught in a war between the Dwarves and the Elves until the whole realm was knit together when the war spilled over into the south. The Emphirean Rangers that were formed by the Men, defended the colonies of the Men, and continued to explore and colonize Ethrand for the benefit of all of the races after the warring had ceased. Modern day Ethrand is divided up into eleven provinces: # '''Aerodil '- The island of Aerodil serves as the seat of power for the modern kings of Ethrand. It is located in the center of the realm in the lake aptly called The Heart. # 'Blackgrass '- Blackgrass is the name given to the grasslands and forests surrounding the Heart. Much of the population of Ethrand lives here as farmers and herders. # 'Tseckett '- Tseckett is the swampy, bog-land of the south. It is characterized by muddy swamps, tall trees, and soupy rivers. # 'Baygard '- Baygard is a large island that guards the Hammer Bay to the south. It regulates much of the trade that comes in and out of the Vein of the East. # 'Mememer '- Mememer is a dusty and hot desert that is the southernmost point of Ethrand. # 'Abyssos '- Abyssos is a land of hot, ashy, and dusty badlands and valleys. The Artharian Mountains spit ash and lava on it many times during the year. # 'Windchest '- Windchest is the more or less center of the entire realm, making up most of the trade and population of the continent. # 'Abror '- Abror is the largest region in Ethrand. In the south, forests dominate while mountains, tundra, and snowy forests make up the north. # 'Stonespire '- Stonespire is the northernmost point of the realm and houses many reavers that pillage the eastern coast. # 'Wrenor '- Wrenor has only been explored to a certain point. Dangerous snow storms and other horrors have left everything north of the Solemn Hills unexplored. # 'Hammivar '- Hammivar is even less explored than Wrenor with only the forests around the Heart and Blackgrass mapped our or inhabited. '''Balladar is the second of the known populated realms of Lorithon. Category:Isilron